


Kissing It Better

by newyorktopaloalto



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt Tony, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newyorktopaloalto/pseuds/newyorktopaloalto
Summary: Tony is injured during a battle. It's a good thing Steve is there to help him out.





	Kissing It Better

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamkist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamkist/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Don't own, so please don't sue. 
> 
> Thank you for reading - I hope you enjoy!

“How does this even happen?” 

Steve hummed in sympathy and re-arranged the pillows that were holding Tony upright. 

“It’s undignified,” Tony continued, waving his fingers over the hologram display of the Avengers’ latest heroics - the frame froze on Iron Man, whose body would have been motionless anyways. “I mean, look at this.” 

“Splayed out like a harlot?” Steve asked rhetorically, settling in next to Tony. 

“Don’t make fun of me, Steven - I’m injured.” 

“Poor baby,” Steve cooed, pulling Tony’s head down to lean on Steve’s shoulder. “Would you like nurse Steve to make it better?” 

“Only if you kiss it where it hurts,” Tony said, his leer interrupted by the slight grimace as he moved on his side too much. 

“I swear to God, if you say your dick,” Steve warned, and Tony giggled - most likely a little high from the pain medication he was on - before he could further his threat. 

“I love you.” The words were mumbled against Steve’s shoulder, Tony having had gone from sixty to zero in about three seconds. 

“I love you too,” Steve said. “Now go to sleep - you’ll feel better in the morning.” 

“Lies,” Tony hissed. 

“I’ll kiss it better,” Steve promised. 

“... Fine.”


End file.
